Amor de Sangue
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Ginevra Weasley mostra sua coragem e seu amor por Harry.


**Todos os personagens da saga "Harry Potter" pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem mais tiver direito, menos a mim.**

oooOOoooOOooo

**Disclaimer: Essa fic é uma resposta ao I Challenge Sentimentos – Especial de Aniversário.  
Tema: Prazer e Covardia  
Linha de Inspiração: "Mas o que seria dos grandes amores sem os clichês?" (Fernanda Young)  
Shipper: Tom/Gina  
Itens: Lembranças, chuva e trouxas  
Cenários: Mansão Malfoy  
**

oooOOoooOOooo

O local estava mergulhado no breu, não sabia por onde era arrastada. Todo seu corpo doía, principalmente seu ombro esquerdo; estava molhada e suja de lama. O ambiente parecia ser uma masmorra, repleta de calabouços no subsolo da Mansão Malfoy. A superfície era áspera e sua pele ardia devido ao tempo que estava sendo submetida àquela tortura. Não conseguia pensar em nada de bom. Cada vez que tentava imaginar um local no qual pudesse se esconder, refugiar-se, a verdade lhe surpreendia com lembranças da luta em Hogwarts e sua captura. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas não podia. Tinha tentado se libertar, mas não conseguira; era refém.

O Comensal parou e Gina agradeceu por aquele instante, mas logo a falsa paz dissipou-se quando ela pensou no porquê do homem ter parado. Eles tinham chegado.

Uma porta abriu e a pouca claridade que emanou da sala permitiu que ela reconhecesse a figura baixa e roliça que surgiu. Aquela mão prateada, aqueles dentes, a traição que sujava todo ele. Pedro Pettigrew ou Rabicho, veio em sua direção.

- Hum...o Lorde adorará essa notícia.

Ele disse bem próximo a garota fazendo com que ela sentisse o hálito fétido. Os dedos gordinhos agitados. No olhar ele carregava a insanidade de anos de subserviência a Voldemort. Quase encostou no rosto dela, mas no último segundo afastou-se como se estivesse prestes a fazer algo muito ruim. Correu e sumiu por entre a abertura, encostando de leve a porta.

O corpo de Gina não agüentava mais estar naquela posição: os braços amarrados as costas e as pernas unidas na altura dos tornozelos. O ombro deslocado devido a trombada de Greyback reclamava por cuidados, se ao menos tivesse sua varinha.

A porta abriu outra vez.

- Podem entrar. - Falou o homem com cara de rato.

Imóvel, ela deixou-se arrastar para dentro da sala, lutara durante todo o caminho e agora não tinha mais salvação, era esperar a dor.

Foi lançada para frente e rolando por sobre a superfície fria emitiu um grito quando seu ombro fez um barulho e a dor aumentou, não queria chorar, mas começou a chorar. Estava sozinha, sem Harry, Hermione ou qualquer um dos seus familiares! Na cova dos Comensais, diante de Voldemort. Ao parar, não se mexeu, ficou de olhos fechados deixando as lágrimas que escorriam, seguindo o formato do seu nariz, empoçarem logo abaixo do seu rosto. Ouviu o rastejar de algo e todos os pelos do seu corpo eriçaram; encolheu-se.

Uma gargalhada ressoou pelo ambiente para logo depois uma frase de deboche acompanhá-la.

- Ah, ela tem medo. – Voldemort brincou diante da reação de Gina a aproximação de Nagini.

Rabicho deu uma risadinha complementar a gargalhada do seu Mestre.

Voldemort levantou da onde estava.

- Agora não é hora do lanche, somente mais tarde Nagini.

Apenas uma ordem e a cobra deslizava para longe da garota Weasley.

Voldemort acercou-se com o cuidado de manter-se longe, não queria sujar-se.

- Sinto daqui o cheiro de sangue-ruim e trouxas. – Falou ao retorcer o que restara de nariz. – Rabicho! – Convocou o servo que veio de pronto e chutou Gina fazendo-a rolar e parar de frente para Voldemort.

O desespero que tinha conseguido enjaular nos recônditos do seu interior libertou-se como um leão furioso atacando qualquer defesa que a ruiva tentasse erguer. Ao deparar-se com os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort a verdade acertou-lhe com um tapa: iria morrer!

- Ah a pequena traidora dos Weasleys diante de mim. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa antes de morrer? - Voldemort a questionou calmamente, com o olhar fixo.  
Ele não ia matá-la agora? Gina entendeu, Voldemort gostava de brincar com suas vítimas.

- ASSASSINO!

Ela gritou por entre as lágrimas e viu quando a varinha de Pettigrew apontou em sua direção, mas num balançar de mão Voldemort ordenou que ele a guardasse. O que outrora fora um homem começou a andar pela sala, dando as costas para ela.

- Fale mais, fale mais! - Ele pediu como se estivesse gostado do que ouvira.

- Solte-me e verá do que sou capaz! - ela o ameaçou, tentando acompanhar, inutilmente com o olhar por aonde ele ia, ouviu de algum lugar outra gargalhada.

Voldemort estava de frente para janela, contemplando a paisagem banhada pela lua e pela chuva quando ouviu o disparate de Gina. "Que menina engraçada!", pensou.

- Pedro!

Chamou o projeto de homem e num instante sentiu a presença do traidor de Sirius as suas costas.

- Sim senhor.

- Essa é a menina do Potter?

Virou-se devagar e encontrou o ser roliço de joelhos.

- Sim, senhor.

Compreendeu a situação.

Rumou para perto de Gina.

- Então você é a menina do Potter lutando pela causa dele. – Caminhava em volta dela enquanto falava – A namoradinha foi capturada... hum... isso gerará uma revolta no rapaz fazendo-o vir até mim, o que acarretará na derrota e na morte dele, depois da sua, é claro. Ou seria melhor deixá-la viver matá-la diante dele? – a cara de profunda dúvida foi substituída pela de nojo - Tão previsível esse comportamento do filho de Tiago, mas o que seriam dos grandes amores sem os clichês?

- Harry não virá!

Gina berrou triste por saber que todos impediriam Harry de fazer tamanha besteira. A ajuda chegaria, mas sabia que não seria agora e muito menos na pessoa do namorado.

- Será que não? – Voldemort questionou abaixando-se bruscamente. Quase tocando-a indagou – Não é ele que é conhecido por agir sem pensar, impetuosamente? – uma risada maléfica diante do espanto da garota - Você não sabe como é fácil manipular pessoas assim, movidas pela emoção. Esqueceu-se do Ministério da Magia? De quem realmente matou o Black?

A ruiva não teve respostas para os argumentos, Harry de fato tinha colocado todos em perigo ao se deixar levar pelas visões falsas de Voldemort e todos sabiam que esse fora o motivo para morte de Sirius.

O prazer crescia dentro do homicida ao ver a tristeza estampada no rosto da garota. Não tinha o costume de conversar com suas vítimas, porém dessa vez quis fazer algo diferente, matar primeiro a mente, a alma, antes de aniquilar o corpo.

- Triste com a verdade? Concluiu então que sua luta é em vão, que não terá outro fim a não ser a minha vitória?

- Mentira!Mentira!

E as lágrimas nublaram a visão de Gina e afogaram as palavras que tentaram atacar o homem.

- Ah, chorando, veja Pedro que comovente, a nossa menina está chorando!

O sarcasmo era latente na frase o que fez Gina engolir o choro.

- Covarde! Comporta-se desse jeito porque eu estou sozinha, amarrada nesse chão! Se eu estivesse...

- Crucius!

Gina ouviu a palavra e uma dor que nunca conhecera a atacou. Sentia sua carne ser perfurada, lacerada, chicoteada, cortada. Por mais que tentasse inibir os gritos, seus nervos não conseguiam ignorar o tormento e ela gritou a plenos pulmões, rolando de um lado para o outro desesperadamente, debatendo-se amarrada. Quando a dor acabou, não tinha mais uma centelha de vida em seu ser, ela só queria chegar ao fim daquele abismo no qual havia caído. A sensação de leveza, o frio no estômago e o nada fizeram ela almejar o limite. Contudo, o destino mostrou-lhe que não era a sua hora, não daquele jeito. Num lampejar seus braços e pernas estavam livres e numa euforia lenta que aos poucos foi despertando-a percebeu que podia... se mexer! Queria levantar, porém não tinha força, a vida se fora. Braços e pernas livres, mas pesados, mortos.

- Não gosto de ser chamado de nomes vis, por isso lhe darei a chance de morrer com honra. Pedro!

As palavras do assassino não fizeram sentido para atordoada Ginevra Weasley. Os olhos não se mantinham abertos por mais que ela quisesse, forçava-os, porém eles não obedeciam. Entre um piscar de olhos viu algo ser jogado em direção a ela, reconheceu, era uma varinha, a varinha de Pedro Pettigrew, o traidor.

- Levante-se!

Num floreio de Voldemort a força que emanou da varinha do homem pôs Gina de pé, flutuando no ar.

- Nunca fui e nunca serei um covarde. Sempre dei oportunidade aos meus inimigos de lutarem.

A garota murmurou algo antes de sua cabeça pender para frente, abafando sua voz. Os braços abertos, seguros pela magia dele.

- O que disse? – Voldemort perguntou visivelmente perturbado.

Gina fez o esforço sobre-humano de erguer a cabeça.

- COVARDE! – cuspiu a palavra num bramido – Matou pessoas que não podiam se defender! Crianças, jovens, adultos, idosos! Tudo por culpa do seu preconceito, da sua loucura!

- CRUCIUS! – O homicida bradou da onde estava e sentiu seu corpo vibrar de júbilo ao ver o martírio da jovem que se contorcia exprimido sua aflição também através de berros – Isso! Música para os meus ouvidos! – Era quase o êxtase, ele adorava aquilo, renovava suas forças. A cada grito de dor que causava a alguém ele morria e renascia como uma fênix do inferno.

Atrás de Lorde das Trevas Rabicho batia palmas euforicamente.

Quando considerou suficiente Voldemort cessou a tortura e desfez o feitiço que mantinha a garota no ar.

Gina caiu quase sem vida. Ela sabia que morreria ali. Tinha caído outra vez no abismo. Uma tosse abateu sobre seu corpo.

Em passos silenciosos Voldemort achegou-se a jovem moribunda.

- Isso é para mostrar a você que nunca fui um covarde, não tenho culpa se as minhas habilidades sempre foram melhores que as dos outros.

Arrancando forças do seu ventre Gina falou:

- Garantindo-se atrás de ratos, – com dificuldade levantou a cabeça e o fitou – aristocratas interesseiros, poções malditas. É desse jeito que se considera um ser de coragem? Você não é ninguém sem esses subalternos e nunca será.

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort quase saltaram de raiva, apontou a varinha na direção de Gina.

- Diferente de você que é cercado pelo medo, Harry tem e sempre terá nosso amor. Nasceria e morreria por ele mil vezes se fosse preciso, enquanto que os seus não querem perder as próprias vidas pela sua causa. Você é covarde! Aproveita-se da fraqueza de cada um para mantê-los sob seu domínio. O que os une a você é o medo, o que nos une a Harry é o amor, amor que você fez surgir e fortaleceu quando matou covardemente os pais dele.

O deleite de Voldemort esvaíra-se diante das palavras de Gina, só restava a ira.  
Uma golfada de ar por parte da ruiva.

- Agora... – uma pausa sofrida - ...me mate. – E desabou.

- Avada Kedavra – o assassino falou sem pestanejar, sua varinha tremia, a respiração ofegava. Girou dando as costas para o cadáver – Limpe esse lixo! – ordenou antes de estourar as vidraças e sair voando pela noite úmida.

Rabicho acercou-se e tirou sua varinha presa nos dedos da jovem.

- Escória! – disse ao chutar o corpo e sair da sala.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Bjoks!^^ Espero não ter decepcionado vcs, o shipper é difícil e fiz em cima da hora...rs...**


End file.
